Nieve en Agosto
by Lady Akari-520
Summary: Elevó su mano, tocando a los pétalos de cerezo que caían. Aun en contra de su voluntad y de su orgullo, una vez más estaba ahí, como cada año, como cada último día de Agosto que aguardaba por ella... por aquella pequeña niña sumergida entre tinieblas.
1. Chapter 1

**Titulo: **_Nieve en Agosto._

**Hecho por**: _Lady Akari-520_

**Género:** _Romance/Drama_

**Resumen: **_Elevó su mano, tocando así a los suaves pétalos de cerezo que caían. Aun en contra de su voluntad y de su orgullo, una vez más estaba ahí, como cada año, como cada último día de Agosto que aguardaba por ella… por aquella pequeña niña sumergida entre tinieblas._

**Hechos del pasando: **_Letra cursiva._

**Hechos del presente: **Letra normal.

**Frases tipo flash back: **_**"Letra cursiva"**_

**Disclaimer:** _Todos los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a __**Masashi Kishimoto.**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Esperó tu llamado, gigantescos segundos me oprimen, monstruosos augurios me arrinconan… Estoy solo._

_Mi mente intenta rescatarme del vacío; mi fracaso, lucha por retenerte Nieve de ausencias._

_Tu imagen es impotencia que me recuerda el olvido… descubro que ya es tarde y tal vez todo simplemente consista en recordar u olvidarte._

_(Frase dicha por Juan L. Alzugaray)_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**I**

El cálido sol del verano se colaba con delicadeza sobre los frondosos y añejos árboles que le rodeaban al caminar, produciendo así tenues resplandores que aumentaban la belleza de aquel mágico lugar. Su indiferente mirar se dirigió a los diminutos y rosados capullos de cerezo que sutilmente decoraban a esos vigilantes silenciosos, los mismos que celosamente protegían las historias y secretos de todas las personas que al igual que él, visitaban con el pasar de los años sus grandes territorios. Se encaminó solo unos metros más, lo suficiente como para vislumbrar a la distancia al enorme árbol que imponente se coronaba ante todos como el más esplendido del parque o al menos para él lo era. Sonrió con la arrogancia que lo caracterizaba. Ese era su sitio secreto… _su lugar, el de ella y el suyo. _Sin esperar más suspendió su mano en el aire, llegando a tocar a los suaves pétalos que con gracia danzaban juguetonamente en el ambiente, expresándole así al resto del mundo lo libres e independientes que eran. Oprimió su mano con fuerza en un vano intento por no dejarlos ir, por retenerlos consigo, pero fue imposible, de una u otra manera ellos terminaban yéndose al firmamento, a esa inigualable libertad a la que pertenecían.

-Tan semejantes a ti.- Pronunció con un dejo de gracia y amargura ante alguien que en definitivo, no estaba a su lado. Repitiendo lo que su cerebro cuestionaba permitió que los trazos de su imaginación crearan y plasmaran vívidamente la silueta de una pequeña niña, la misma que había conocido en ese mismo sitio hace muchos años atrás un caluroso día de agosto, uniéndose ambos por una promesa… un pacto que habían jurado cumplir ante la cómplice vista de aquellos tersos copos de nieve teñidos de rosa.

* * *

><p><em>Contrajo con fuerza sus parpados una vez más intentando encontrar el descanso que deseaba tener en ese preciso momento pero era inútil. Bufó molesto, no solo había tenido que refugiarse de ese sequito de chicas huecas y descerebradas que se habían autoproclamado así mismas sus fans y las cuales no hacían nada más provechoso y productivo con sus vidas que seguirlo una y otra vez como si eso fuese a cambiar en lo más mínimo la poca importancia que les dirigía a ellas. Giró los oscuros ojos enfurecidos por tal estupidez, y si eso no fuera suficiente, el calor que rondaba los alrededores era desagradable y casi enfermizo, logrando que cualquier esfuerzo por calmar su mal humor fuera una completa pérdida de tiempo. Resopló con notorio fastidio por segunda ocasión retirando las traslucidas gotas de sudor que resbalaban por un costado de su rostro, notando a lo lejos como una pequeña sombra se aproximaba a pasos lentos y algo torpes hasta el enorme árbol de cerezos que hasta ese momento le había servido de escondite. Se movió con lentitud sobre la firme rama que lo sostenía hasta estar seguro de que no le vería, sin embargo, todos sus intentos parecieron inútiles, ya que su joven seguidora había decidido tomar asiento sobre una raíz saliente, justo debajo de él… ¡Perfecto!, una de ellas no solo ya lo había localizado, sino que también pensaba hacer guardia hasta que decidiera por voluntad propia bajar. Una lista interminable de maldiciones salieron silenciosas de sus labios, ahora si no le quedaba la menor duda al respecto… su día definitivamente se había ido al mismísimo demonio.<em>

_Diez, veinte, treinta minutos y esa chica aun continuaba en la misma posición, solo permanecía quieta al tiempo en que la cálida brisa veraniega golpeaba su rostro elevando con gracia sus cortos cabellos azabaches. Cansado de esperar algún movimiento sorpresa de su parte, decidió bajar y enfrentar de una vez por todas la situación. Con agilidad tocó tierra firme y a paso cauteloso se aproximó a la que aun inmóvil aguardaba sentada bajo la copa del gran árbol de sakuras. _

_-Duerme.- Se dijo con cierta extrañeza al verla en un profundo estado de sueño. _

_Paso a paso se acercó hasta ella, rompiendo más y más la distancia que inconscientemente traspasaba su propio espacio personal, un privilegio que ni a los miembros más cercanos de su familia les cedía. Arqueó una de sus cejas al notar que esa pequeña era más joven de lo que había imaginado, tal vez unos cinco o quizás hasta ocho años menor que él. Llevaba un largo vestido color negro que conseguía resaltar de forma impresionante el color marfileño de su piel, algo que le pareció extraño para alguien de su edad y estando el clima a grados tan elevados. Dirigió su atención hacía el brillante crucifijo que reposaba sobre su pecho. Era hermoso, tenía un marco de plata cubierto por otra parte más diminuta compuesto por diamantes, era como ver dos partes unidas en una sola. Una forma poco común, estando dispuesto a tocarlo si no fuese por que vio ese golpe en colores escabrosos que palpable se extendía por una de las blancas y tersas mejillas de esa desconocida._

_-¡Hermana!.- Escuchó decir por los alrededores.- ¡Hermana!, ¡¿estás aquí?.- Aquella voz lo puso en alerta, pues era cuestión de unos cuantos metros para que la localizaran._

_-¿Hanabi?.- Alcanzó a oír a una distancia que para su disgusto estaba cerca… demasiado cerca. Giró su rostro en la dirección de donde provenía esa dulce y adormilada voz, encontrándose con un par de lunas que le observaban fijamente. Tragó con pesadez al reparar en los pocos centímetros que separaban sus rostros y que en un principio había pasado a segundo plano. Se maldijo internamente por sentir aquel extraño cosquilleo de nerviosismo recorrerle por completo, incomodándole el hecho de saber que era precisamente por esa pequeña niña por quien lo sentía. Algo sumamente patético si recordaba que era ya un chico de casi dieciocho años de edad. _

_-Demonios…- Contrajo la quijada y de un solo paso se alejo de la pelinegra que aun confundida parpadeaba una y otra vez intentando salir finalmente del mundo de los sueños. La vio ponerse de pie usando el grueso tronco como soporte en el segundo que el llamado de aquella otra voz se volvía a esparcir por el parque, ahora mucho más cerca de ellos. Avanzó solo unos cuantos pasos pero se detuvo justo al estar frente a esa otra niña de mirada perlada y cabellos castaños, quien furiosa le cuestionaba sin parar sobre la lesión que marcaba su delicada cara. _

_-¡Dime quien te lastimo!.- Soltó aun más molesta cuando la pelinegra solamente se había limitado a sonreírle tiernamente mientras tomaba con cariño su mejilla. Tragó duramente y de mal modo retiró la mano de su hermana para así poder contenerse. Contrajo sus ojos debido al escozor de las lágrimas que aun contra su voluntad surgían y le era difícil detener. Impotente apretó sus puños y mordió su labio inferior en un intento por retener los enormes deseos que tenía de llorar, pero sabía de ante mano que su llanto solo haría el dolor de su hermana aun mayor. _

_-Deja de llorar por cosas sin sentido y mejor vámonos.- Le recriminó entre risas forzadas que luchaban por controlar el torbellino que arrasaba con todo en su interior. Subió su mano y cubrió instintivamente el golpe que había recibido para que su hermana dejara de verlo._

_-Yo no estaba llorando…- Alegó la menor ahora más calmada mientras limpiaba con disimulo los surcos transparentes que se dibujaron en su cara.- Si no salieras sola, nada de esto sucedería.- Recalcó insistente tomándola de la mano y guiándola en dirección a la salida._

_Solo cuando estuvo seguro de que ambas se habían marchado pudo salir de su escondite detrás de ese enorme árbol de cerezos. Dio media vuelta decidido de igual forma a irse, aun así una rara inquietud por mirar hacia atrás se apodero de él. Miró con recelo el lugar vacío en el que esa niña había estado durmiendo, observando como poco a poco el sitio era cubierto por los suaves pétalos de sakura que caían. Elevó una de sus manos, no tardando demasiado tiempo en tocarlos. Una leve sonrisa surcó por sus labios en el momento en que un presentimiento poco usual latió dentro de su ser._

_Esa niña regresaría el día de mañana y por ilógico que pareciera… él estaría esperándola. _

_El sol del medio día brillaba con intensidad sobre un cielo completamente despejado mientras que los pajarillos concentrados en sus labores diarias, trabajaban arduamente alegrando con su canto a los visitantes. El aire era agradable, llenando el parque con el aroma de las flores de cerezo que dejaban a su paso una dulce sensación de calidez. Su andar era lento y despreocupado, haciéndoles saber así a todo el que le miraba, el poco interés que sentía por la belleza de ese mágico lugar y siendo sinceros a todo en realidad. Avanzó solo unos metros más hasta que pudo vislumbrar la copa de ese gran árbol de sakuras, rompiendo los pocos pasos que le restaban con una ansiedad poco vista. _

_-Lo sabía.- Manifestó con arrogancia al instante en que sus profundas lagunas de oxidiana se posaron sobre el cuerpo femenino que al igual que el día anterior, reposaba sobre el tronco del árbol ignorante del continuo y persistente escudriño del azabache. _

_Deseaba acercarse, sin embargo, las acciones de esa pequeña extraña frenaron todas sus intensiones mucho antes de siquiera pensarlas. Su rostro se contrajo en una evidente muestra de dolor. Ella sufría, sus manos incrustadas casi como garras sobre el verde césped, deseaban de alguna manera encontrar la fuerza que requería para soportar algo que aun desconocía. Los minutos transcurrieron hasta que finalmente pareció acostumbrarse al sentir que la embargaba. Deslizó sus frágiles manos a través de los contornos de su lúgubre vestido, recorriéndolo con pausa hasta dejar al descubierto parte de sus blancas piernas y de lo que a los ojos de todos ocultaba. Intentó flexionar su pierna derecha pero era como realizar algo imposible y a decir verdad lo era, su rodilla estaba tan lastimada que incluso el ponerse de pie seguramente resultaba siendo algo casi titánico. _

_-No puedo más.- Soltó casi sin energía bajando de nueva cuenta su negro vestido. Pretendió ponerse de pie, aun así ambas piernas se doblaron entre sí haciéndola caer duramente al suelo. La vio abrir algo desconcertada aquel par de orbes platinadas mientras tocaba el tronco del cerezo y lo usaba para impulsarse y poder sostenerse pero desafortunadamente el resultado fue exactamente el mismo. _

_Nunca se había inmiscuido en asuntos que no le concernían, era algo que claramente detestaba y fue por esa misma razón que no logró comprender a tiempo el porqué sus piernas habían decidido por voluntad propia ponerse en dirección hacia donde yacía aquel pequeño cuerpo herido, como si este se tratara de un indefenso animalito que necesitaba resguardar de cazadores que aun ignoraba. Se aproximó hasta ella, lo suficiente para que a sus oídos llegaran los leves sollozos de la ojiblanca. Levantó su mano en la dirección en donde se hallaba aun sentada la pelinegra en espera de que está la tomara y se pusiera en pie, no obstante, esa niña simplemente había decidido hacer lo que nunca antes alguien había hecho tratándose de él… despreciarlo. _

_Así es, esa chica se había negado a coger su mano, logrando que una poderosa corriente de furia, humillación y rabia se entre mezclaran peligrosamente dentro de su interior. Bajó con disgusto la mano que aun en el aire nunca fue tomada, vigilando a detalle a la ojiluna que sabiéndolo presente intentaba desesperadamente levantarse y marcharse de ese lugar. _

_Caminó torpemente debido a las raíces salientes que frecuentemente se topaban en su andar, estando a punto de caer en el segundo en que pasaba justo al lado de ese alguien que le miraba con la ira marcada en ese par de penetrantes hoyos negros._

_-¿Qui-quién eres?.- Preguntó con nerviosismo al estar de espaldas al ojinegro sin recibir una respuesta.- No necesito de tú lástima…- Le oyó decir con la suficiente seguridad que incluso su cuerpo automáticamente se giró a mirarla. Liberó un suspiro desalentador y con obvia congoja prosiguió.-… he aprendido a hacerlo sola.- Terminó de decir y sin más retomo el sendero de árboles que en cuestión de segundos ocultaron su silueta de su vista. _

* * *

><p>Una imperceptible sonrisa surco sus labios al recordar el día en que habló con ella por primera vez, percibiendo aun a estas alturas el mar de sensaciones que lo embargaron cuando descubrió la verdad detrás de sus palabras melancólicas y ocultas en dolor. Esa mañana lluviosa entendió el porqué de su recelo en defenderse continuamente, el porqué su cuerpo estaba herido con tanta frecuencia, y el porqué a partir de ese día deseó nunca más alejarse de ella.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Las gotas de lluvia caían una a una sobre su cuerpo mientras caminaba sin premura pese a saber que estaba retrasado, siendo seguramente cuestión de algunos escasos minutos para que cerraran la entrada del instituto. Pasó una mano por sus húmedos cabellos despreocupadamente, al menos tenía el atajo del parque, eso le daría algo más de tiempo antes de llegar y ser recibido por los fastidioso sermones de su profesor en turno, quien a estas alturas estaría muy probablemente maquinando la forma de "encarcelarlo" por el resto del día. Avanzó solo un poco más hasta estar en la parte más interna del parque, una zona más descuidada, abandonada y sombría. Los rayos de luz que débilmente conseguían traspasar las murallas de árboles y naturaleza muerta lo hacían lucir deshabitado o al menos eso era lo que pensaba hasta que las voces de varias personas discutiendo fueron captadas aun con sus audífonos puestos.<em>

_Se adentro hasta poder ver a tres siluetas, todas vestidas con el uniforme correspondiente a su mismo instituto con excepción de la cuarta de ellas que era acorralada y arrojada violentamente al fango que por la lluvia se había formado y cubierto todo a su paso. Esas risas estridentes y frívolas que tanto odiaba se dejaron escuchar en cuanto esa chica que habían lanzado intentaba ponerse de pie con la ayuda de su bastón, el cual había soltado al caer duramente a la tierra mojada. Las burlas y los hirientes comentarios bañados en sarcasmo se hicieron aun más fuertes al verla intentar buscar su medio de apoyo, siendo arrojado lo más lejos posible de ella en el momento en que sus manos estuvieron a punto de tocarlo._

_-¡Porque hacen esto!.- Gritó sumergida en el llanto una vez consiguiera erguirse. Caminó con dificultad entre el suelo resbaladizo, intentando tocar con sus manos en el aire a esas chicas que cruelmente se aprovechaban de su persona, aun así, una de ellas la golpeo tan firmemente que sus piernas por inercia se hicieron para adelante haciéndola caer nuevamente.- Por favor…- Su voz cansada de luchar se apagaba como una débil y tenue flama expuesta al imponente viento, sin embargo, la sonrisa marcada en los labios de todas ellas le indicaban que no la dejarían ir.- Se los suplico…- Rogó mientras escondía vanamente su diminuto rostro entre la suciedad del fango y porquería. Sus lágrimas cálidas y cristalinas marcaban su dominio sobre sus mejillas sonrojadas, siendo precisamente su última frase el detonante que activo el sentimiento que nunca imagino lograría siquiera existir en un ser como él. _

_-Por favor… ya no puedo más.-Alcanzó a decir antes de quedar prácticamente inconsciente bajo la lluvia._

_Salió de ese montón de ramas secas que le permitieron observar a detalle, comprendiendo finalmente la situación que rodeaba a esa niña de ojos de luna. Era ahora cuando entendía los reclamos de su pequeña hermana al prohibirle salir sin compañía, los golpes que en las pocas veces que la había visto cubrían de forma infalible su cuerpo como si no hiciera absolutamente nada para defenderse, así como también, la razón del porque aquel día había rechazado su ayuda respondiéndole con aquellas palabras._

_**-"No necesito de tú lástima… he aprendido a hacerlo sola".-**_

_-Es ciega.- Pronunció con turbación sin creer aun en sus propias conjeturas. _

_Arrojó la mochila hacía algún punto perdido y se puso en marcha. El brillo de sus perlas negras adquirió una intensidad sumamente aterradora, siendo suficiente su mera presencia para hacer que ese trió de sádicas chicas retrocedieran ante su simple respirar. Tomó a la pelinegra con toda la delicadeza que podía tener y de un solo movimiento la colocó sobre su espalda aun en estado de inconsciencia. Solo pudo dar un par de pasos cuando una de ellas le detuvo al bloquear su camino. Era alta, pelirroja y con una mentalidad totalmente retrasada por lo que dejaban ver sus acciones. La reconocía, era una de las huecas tipas que se hacían llamar estúpidamente sus fans. Su mirada tan gélida como la noche la hizo estremecer cuando se poso de lleno sobre ella deseando por un tentador minuto atravesarla despiadadamente. _

_-Pero Sasuke, ¡porque proteges a esta perdedora!.- Rugió furiosa apretando sus puños con indignación al ver al chico de sus sueños ayudando a su juguete de tortura._

_-Mi paciencia es corta, así que presta atención porque no lo repetiré dos veces…- Sujetó el antebrazo de esa pelirroja mientras susurraba crudamente lo que deseaba hicieran a partir de ese segundo.- Aléjense de ella.- Finiquitó clara y directamente mientras la dejaba en libertad de la fuerza de su agarre, ocasionando que por el impulso, el cuerpo de la pelirroja fuera despedido hacía el lodo y restos de escombros, siendo ágilmente auxiliada por las otras chicas que en un tris le eludieron al presentir la oscura aura que lo rodeaba._

_Los tenues y débiles rayos de sol lentamente comenzaban a hacerse presentes tras los grises algodones de tormenta, provocando que los frondosos árboles de cerezos destellaran tras el rocío naciente de sus hojas. Se detuvo por un instante, permitiéndose sentir el suave respirar de la pasajera que transportaba acuestas. Una especie de sonrisa surcó por sus labios al recordar que esa era la primera vez que se tomaba la molestia en tomar a una mujer de la manera en la que lo hacía. La miró de reojo al reparar en esa palabra que tratándose de la ojiluna desencajaba en todos los sentidos._

_-Hmp, es verdad… -Contempló sus cortos cabellos azulosos, su diminuta cara que a pesar de la suciedad que la cubría seguramente era suave y tersa. Detalló con ahínco ese color rosado con que eran teñidas sus mejillas e inclusive la peculiar forma que sus labios hacían al chocar contra el espacio vacío de su cuello y hombro izquierdo, causando que esa sutil sonrisa desapareciera tan rápido como había surgido. Elevó sus perlas azabaches hacía el bello firmamento fundido entre explosivas tonalidades de naranja y violeta, impulsando discretamente el frágil cuerpo de la pelinegra aun más próximo a él.-… eres solo una niña.- Le dijo como si estuviera escuchándole, retomando de ese modo el trayecto que marcaban sus firmes pasos. _

_El delicado rose de los pétalos de cerezos cayendo sobre sus mejillas fue suficiente para sacarla del mundo de los sueños en donde había caído presa. Su cabeza punzaba y sus músculos agarrotados entumecían su cuerpo debido a la posición en la que había estado durmiendo por tanto tiempo. Movió con preocupación sus manos por todo el contorno que la rodeaba, topándose con las raíces del árbol de cerezos que la resguardaba. Respiró más tranquila, al menos por ahora estaba en un lugar que conocía, entendiendo a través de su tacto que se encontraba en el sitio que más apreciaba en todo el parque. Una fragancia llegó hasta ella en el segundo que inhaló aire, una demasiado próxima y que claramente recordaba, incitando a todos sus demás sentidos a ponerse en alerta. _

_-Por fin despiertas.- Escuchó decir plana y lánguidamente con un tono de voz que logró erizarle los bellos de la nuca._

_-E-eres tú, ¿ci-cierto?...- Se aventuró a preguntar después de algunos minutos de silencio.- Eres la misma persona que estaba co-conmigo el otro día.- Afirmó convencida, sintiendo notoriamente como ese chico que desconocía le miraba de una forma tan fija y continua que a pesar de estar atrapada en su mundo de tinieblas era capaz de percibir. Por instinto se vio en la necesidad de retroceder involuntariamente, adhiriéndose de lleno con el tronco al verse terminado su camino de escape. _

_-Olvidaste decir que también fui quien cargo conmigo hasta este lugar.-Le dio a conocer con cierto reproche, intentando desaparecer el temor que brillaba en sus orbes. Una diminuta curvatura hizo nuevamente acto de presencia en los confines de su boca al ver con cierta diversión como la pequeña pelinegra mantenía su rostro sumergido en la más llana de las vergüenzas, denotando aun más su estado de perturbación con el notorio color carmín que con la inocencia digna de su edad coloreaba sus mejillas.- Eres más pesada de lo que aparentas, ¿lo sabías?.- Mintió juguetonamente, dejándose deleitar con los resultados. Su débil sonrisa tomo mayor plenitud al ver su cara fulgurar literalmente como un faro con luz propia, alcanzando a oír un lejano "Lo siento y estoy agradecida" por parte de la infante que aun ahogada por la pena movía nerviosamente sus dedos uniéndolos una y otra vez entre ellos. _

_Ninguno de los dos opto por decir algo más después de eso, hasta que pasados unos cuantos minutos el ojinegro decidió tomar la palabra._

_-¿Solamente esas chicas te han herido?.- Demandó saber con una atribución con la cual sabía no contaba, aun así, un fluir vertiginoso le exigía indagar más a fondo los acontecimientos que marcaban a esa niña. Las imágenes de ella yaciendo en medio de la suciedad al tiempo en que se veía obligada a soportar maltratos y múltiples lesiones sin importar las miles de veces que suplicaba se detuvieran, regresaron impetuosamente a su mente al verla callar, haciéndole pensar que aun existían mucho más personas que se aprovechaban de su condición.- ¡Responde!.- Su voz salió con una fuerza e impulso aun mayor del que requería, haciendo saltar en su lugar a la ojiluna que sin perder tiempo movió su azulada cabeza en forma afirmativa.- ¿Duelen?.- Preguntó sin más._

_-¿Co-como?.- Consultó con cierto titubeo a la reacción que el chico tendría al no haber comprendido su cuestionamiento y en efecto, un quejido de molestia salió de su boca poniéndole los nerviosos aun más desbordados. _

_-Me refiero a tus heridas…- Le dijo forzadamente comenzando a ponerse incomodo con el tema sin razón aparente, despertando el desconcierto de la pelinegra._

_-Las heridas del cuerpo sanan y con el tiempo dejan de dolor, sin embargo…- Guió su mano derecha hasta su cuello, acariciando con delicadeza el crucifijo que descansaba en su pecho. Contempló el pesar que escapaba tras la máscara sonriente que mostraba, manteniéndola firme, segura e impecable pese a las lágrimas que escurridizamente brotaban._

_-Sin embargo, existen heridas que no sanan y duelen permanentemente.- Finalizó sincronizadamente el moreno quien en un fugaz segundo ya se encontraba frente a frente con aquella mirada perlada que aun sin tener luz era capaz de mostrar más vida y emociones que la suya. Una a una, fue retirando las huellas de su discreto llanto, percibiendo a cada suave roce el calor que desprendía su jovial piel. Una estimulante corriente de electricidad cosquilleo en la punta de sus dedos con ese simple contacto, asiéndose aun mayor al tomar de lleno su mentón y guiarla estratégicamente a la dirección de su rostro. _

_-Mañana.- Fue todo lo dijo con la voz ligeramente enronquecida mientras se apartaba bruscamente de la pequeña ojiperla, quien ignorante del estado caótico en que había colocado al azabache seguía sin entender en lo absoluto lo que el chico mencionaba. _

_-¿Ma-mañana?.- Repitió la peliazul.- No co-comprendo.-_

_-Tú misma acabas de decirlo…- Intentó controlarse, su respiración aun era pesada e inconstante, bombeando desenfrenadamente más y más sangre a su cabeza aturdiendo en sobremanera sus acciones, descolocando de lleno a sus pensamientos con el solo recuerdo de lo que había hecho y desesperadamente había intentado repetir.- Dijiste que estabas agradecida, ¿no es verdad?.-_

_-Pe-pero yo…- Ni siquiera pudo terminar de armar una oración cuando el chico había decidido terminantemente lo que haría. _

_-En ese caso ven mañana a este mismo sitio… te estaré esperando.- Concluyó sin decir algo más. _

_Tomó sus pocas cosas o al menos las que aun eran rescatables después de ser expuestas por largo tiempo a la lluvia y al fango. Solo había avanzado unos escasos metros cuando se detuvo. Se giró sobre sus talones y con la expresión inmutable que lo caracterizaba la vislumbró en la distancia. El caer continuo de los cerezos la tocaban con elegancia logrando robarle infantiles y cálidas sonrisas mientras elevaba una de sus manos deseosa de tomar los pétalos de las rosadas flores que divertidas parecían jugar con la azabache, haciéndola lucir como lo que era… una niña. _

_Así es, por mucho que se reprendiera ahora, debía de recordar que ese desvalido ser que miraba casi hipnotizado, no era más que una pequeña niña ciega que seguramente no sobrepasaba los diez años de edad. Desordenó con frustración sus cabellos aun húmedos, reparando en lo que había hecho. Inhaló y exhaló aire un par de veces, sintiendo aun después de varios minutos transcurridos el dulce aroma de la peliazul adherido prácticamente sobre su ropa, al igual que el endemoniado sabor a caramelo que aun guardaban sus labios cuando al verla inconsciente sobre la hermosa vista de las flores de sakura había probado sin que ella tuviera la mínima noción. Liberó una lamentable risa de burla hacía sí mismo al ver el estado tan patético en el que se hallaba sumergido. Se dejó caer de lleno hacía el césped mojado dejando que su risa tomara más fuerza y volumen, apagándose después de un rato hasta convertirse en un agobiante silencio._

_Tragó con lentitud presintiéndose que sus pulmones se cerrarían si no lograban controlarse nuevamente. Por mucho que le costara aceptarlo o repetirlo en voz alta, arriesgándose a romper en miles de pedazos su orgullo, lo había hecho. Sí, había besado a esa niña. Por más terrible que se viera dentro de su cerebro lo hizo, había sido el primer hombre en conocer el embriagador sabor que escondían sus labios aun en ese segundo virginales. Algo que había deseado desesperadamente volver a hacer cuando la viera despertar de ese sueño que como guardián fiel, custodió hasta el final. Solo dentro de sus propios pensamientos podía aceptarlo, le había robado el primer beso a esa pequeña ojiluna y aunque sonara descabellado y fuera contra toda lógica… no se arrepentía. _

_El resurgir de un nuevo día finalmente se había hecho presente, coronando con su luminoso poderío los territorios bastos y verdes de aquel parque por el que se encaminaba con una agitación bastante impropia en cuanto a su persona se refería. Una extraña emoción le invadió por dentro frenando rápidamente sus intenciones de continuar al verla de pie a la orilla del enorme árbol de sakuras, no pudiendo creer que realmente la peliazul había decidido ir al encuentro al que técnicamente le había ordenado a asistir. _

_-Veo que te gustan mucho los cerezos.- Le dijo en forma indiferente sin aparentar interés al ver como de costumbre a esa pequeña en la misma posición de las últimas veces, intentando fervientemente capturar con la palma de su mano a los pétalos rosados que sin más sucumbían ante la fuerza de gravedad. La mano que estaba en el aire fue a parar al lado de su corazón al saberse descubierta por el moreno._

_-Ehm, bu-bueno no es eso.- Contestó algo perturbada con las mejillas ligeramente coloreadas de rosa por la respuesta que daría.- Me gu-gusta i-imaginar que son co-copos de nieve.- Le confesó aun más apenada y nerviosa que al principio al ver que su respuesta en verdad que sonaba infantil ahora que la decía en voz alta._

_-Eres extraña.- Soltó sin reparos ni miramientos al tiempo en que tomaba asiento cerca de ella, pero aun así a una distancia lo suficientemente alejada para impedir cualquier tipo de contacto entre ellos. Recargó su cabeza sobre el grueso tronco y cerró sus sombríos e impasibles ojos intentando relajarse.- Que esperas, siéntate.- Ordenó fríamente a la pelinegra que atenta aguardaba en la misma posición. Media sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro al verla sonrojarse ante su petición, la misma que sin meditar cumplió al pie de la letra._

_El resto de la mañana se desvaneció, dejando que con ello los minutos se transformaran en horas y con ellas la tranquila brisa de la tarde apareció. Ambos, tanto él como ella habían permanecido en calma todo ese tiempo. No surgieron palabras, risas o el sonido de las lágrimas, simplemente se dejaron envolver por la plena belleza que incluso en el más profundo de los silencios podía hallarse. Fue la mezcla de dos vidas, dos mundos totalmente opuestos unidos por el fuerte lazo de la soledad. Demostrándoles al resto del universo que aun viviendo en ese crudo mundo de abandono y amargura, era posible encontrar una diminuta pisca de felicidad._

_Y así fue… día tras día, lo que comenzó como un simple encuentro accidental, pronto se convirtió en una costumbre, en una necesidad irrefrenable por pasar un breve momento en compañía. Conociéndose poco a poco, adentrándose más y más en la vida del otro. Fue así que se entero que hace apenas tres años la pequeña ojiperla había sufrido un accidente automovilístico en compañía de su madre, en donde claro, había perdido la vista y desde luego su progenitora había muerto. Razón por la cual vestía esos lúgubres vestidos en color negro como símbolo de su dolor, al igual que el crucifijo de plata del que no se separaba nunca, pues era la prenda que más había amado su madre cuando estaba viva._

_-Llegas tarde, Hyuga.- Le reclamó en tono molesto a la fatigada azabache que sin poder recuperarse aun, respiraba toscamente mientras se sujetaba con fuerza de las ramas más pequeñas del cerezo._

_-Lo-lo lamento, Uchiha-san.- Se disculpó intentando conservar el aire que fluía entrecortadamente dentro de su interior. Tocó su pecho al sentirlo contraerse por segunda ocasión, deteniendo su quejido en el fondo de su garganta al oír la voz del pelinegro llamándola. _

_-Estás enferma.- Garantizó ásperamente al ver esas mejilla comúnmente coloreadas de rosa en un blanco casi transparente. Estaba por vociferar una queja ante ella cuando finalmente se percató del cambio de la peliazul.- Dejaste el duelo.- Le dijo con sincero agrado al no ver más ese horrible traje de luto cubrir su silueta, en su lugar un sencillo y delicado vestido veraniego en tonos azules la arropaba, haciéndola lucir como lo que realmente era…- "Un ángel".- Pronunció tan suave y bajo que ni siquiera su acompañante logró escucharle. Solo fue un pensamiento calculado, una respuesta que por orgullo dejaría oculta bajo el silencio de sus labios.- No está mal, al menos exteriormente parecerás normal.- Bromeó con la pequeña, consiguiendo que su rostro destellara en un escandaloso rojo escarlata debido a su comentario._

_-Hoy es el últi-timo día de agosto.- Le recordó con cierta pena mientras tomaba asiento a su lado como de costumbre._

_-Y eso que importa.- Rebatió con simple apatía. _

_-Las flo-flores de ce-cerezo se irán.- Abrió la palma de su mano, permitiendo que los escasos copos rozados que aun adornaban las ramas próximas a estar vacías, cubrieran el espacio que había dejado para tocarlas.- Ta-también yo me marchare pro-pronto.-_

_-¿Te irás?.- Preguntó algo sorprendido, obteniendo solo el movimiento afirmativo por parte de la pequeña Hyuga que entristecida tenía su azabache cabeza sostenida entre sus rodillas. _

_-Espero que cu-cuando re-regrese, las flo-flores de cerezo ta-también lo ha-hagan.- Rió con desconsuelo y sin más liberó a los pétalos de sakura que celosamente retenía consigo, siendo llevadas muy lejos por el viento que pronto tendría el nostálgico aroma del otoño, segura de que en algunos meses disfrutaría de la dulce presencia de aquellas flores. _

_-Solo deja de decir excusas estúpidas, Hyuga… mejor dime que no piensas volver.- Arremetió furioso contra la joven que conociendo el carácter que tenía el Uchiha ni siquiera se inmuto. _

_-Pero Uchiha-san, he dicho que re-regresaré.- Intentó convencer al chico.- Y si no cree en mis pa-palabras, estoy segura que esto lo convencerá.- Llevó sus manos a la parte trasera de su cabeza y retiró el collar que por vez primera abandonaría su puesto. Lo tomó con delicadeza extrema y con todo el cuidado del mundo separó las dos partes en que el crucifijo se encontraba formado. Sujetó la parte más pequeña, la cual constaba de una cruz compuesta de diamantes, colocándola sin premura sobre su cuello. Mientras tanto, la parte más grande se le fue ofrecida al moreno que aun le miraba sin entender del todo lo que la Hyuga deseaba hacer.- Va-vamos acéptelo, Uchiha-san.- Pidió encarecidamente._

_-Hmp, detesto recibir órdenes, lo sabes Hyuga.- Le dijo molesto, negándose a coger el obsequio que la infante a su lado le cedía.- Pe-pero que…- Por primera vez en su vida su voz sonó insegura y quebradiza, resultado de tener el cálido tacto de la chica sujetando su mejilla para guiarse en la dirección en donde él se encontraba. Permaneció rígido, respirando solo a diminutas y entrecortadas bocanadas de aire que le eran insuficientes al tener a esa niña a tan corta distancia de la suya. No movió uno solo de sus músculos para luchar contra lo que la Hyuga hacía, sencillamente se dedico a contemplar a la joven de bellos orbes platinados, deseando que esa imagen tan hermosa se plasmara tan nítidamente en sus memorias que le bastaría para resistir la ausencia a la que cruelmente le sometería. _

_-Está listo.-Habló feliz de haber conseguido su objetivo sin haber sido interrumpida por el chico._

_La mano que anteriormente reposaba sobre su mejilla, paulatinamente recorrido el sendero hasta dar a parar a su cuello, en donde con cierta precaución deslizó la yema de sus dedos, tocando amorosamente el otro crucifijo que al igual que ella, ahora portaba él. _

_-De que sirve que yo use esto.- Se quejó algo tenso, bajando la vista de esas perlas como si por alguna razón pudiesen ver el ligero sonrojo que cubría sus mejillas._

_-Uchiha-san cuidara de él hasta mi regreso.- Habló tan segura que incluso su infalible tartamudeo desapareció._

_-Que te hace pensar que hare lo que dices.- Soltó retadoramente, sin embargo la Hyuga simplemente sonrió con ternura al tiempo en que se impulsaba para poder ponerse de pie._

_-Si-siempre recordare a Uchiha-san como una de las po-pocas personas que me aceptó con mi co-condición.- Recordó algo más animada, agradeciéndole al destino el haber puesto al Uchiha en su camino ese lluvioso día de agosto. _

_Hizo una reverencia y dio media vuelta dispuesta a marcharse, sin embargo, el fuerte apretón del ojinegro sobre su antebrazo le impidió continuar. Sabía lo que aquella acción significaba, aun sin necesidad de que hubiese palabras de por medio entre ellos. El orgullo y la arrogancia innatos del Uchiha eran inmensos, estaba consciente y por esa misma razón sabía que de su boca nunca saldría eso que sus acciones tan precipitadas e impulsivas dejaban ver.- Ta-también te extrañare, Uchiha-san.- Confesó mientras giraba sobre sus talones y se mostraba frente al chico. Deseaba que la recordara sonriente, feliz y firme, tal y como lo había aprendido de él cada vez que lloraba como resultado de las burlas y maltratos. Sujetó el agarré que el pelinegro aun ejercía sobre ella y suavemente se liberó al ceder el moreno sobre el contacto de sus manos.- El u-ultimo día de agosto estaré aquí…- Avanzó poco a poco, guiándose únicamente por el aroma que el azabache despedía. – Lo pro-prometo, Uchiha-san.- Sin más se abrazó a su cintura sin recibir el mismo resultado por parte del joven y a decir verdad no importaba._

_-¿Sabes lo que pasara contigo si no cumples con tu palabra?.- Amenazó guturalmente mientras se aproximaba a ella y susurraba sutilmente a su oído lo que haría si rompía con su promesa de regresar.- Te buscare hasta el fin del mundo si es necesario y cuando te encuentre te hare pagar muy caro, Hyuga.- Sentenció ante la pequeña ojiperla que empezaba a separarse de su lado. La vio sonreír plenamente una vez más y después de mover su mano diciéndole un agobiante "Hasta pronto", recobró el sendero que la llevaría lejos, muy lejos, aun lugar en donde él no podía alcanzarla por más que estirara su brazo. _

* * *

><p><em>El dulce aroma de los cerezos lleno plenamente sus pulmones trayéndole nuevamente aquellas memorias del pasado que solo parecían tomar vida cada vez que visitaba aquel lugar. Elevó una de sus manos en el aire y sin aguardar más tiempo, la lluvia de esos suaves pétalos rosados cayó sobre él. Cerró su puño con la mezcla de furia y rabia que lo cubría siempre que llegaba ese día. Atrapando en ese diminuto espacio a los delicados copos de sakura que deseaba retener el mayor tiempo posible, aun así, siempre terminaban escapando, huyendo lejos… tan lejos como ella. <em>

_**-"Me gusta imaginar que son copos de nieve".-**_

_Su mente traicionera le trajo de vuelta aquella respuesta que la Hyuga le había dado aquel día que la vio curioso jugar con las flores de cerezo que danzaban con la ayuda del aire, ocasionando que liberara ese pesado y lastimero suspiró de frustración que ahogaba su garganta. __Aun en contra de su voluntad y de su orgullo, una vez más estaba ahí, como cada año, como cada último día de Agosto que aguardaba por ella desde hace diez años sin tener el menor indicio de lo que había pasado para impedirle regresar y cumplir con la promesa que habían pactado. Miró el crucifijo que colgaba de su cuello, reluciendo por el efecto de los rayos del sol que graciosamente se posaban sobre él._

_**-"Uchiha-san cuidara de él hasta mi regreso".-**_

_-Yo sí cumplí mi parte.- Habló crudamente dirigiendo su atención hacía el crucifijo que en todo este tiempo había mantenido consigo._

_**-"También te extrañare, Uchiha-san"-.**_

_-Tú fuiste quien rompió nuestra promesa.- Retiró de mala gana los pétalos que cubrían su oscuro e impecable traje, notando que tan solo contaba con escasos treinta minutos para llegar a la oficina y que la junta con el personal directivo diera inicio. Caminó unos cuantos metros, no pudiendo evitar la sensación de mirar asía atrás como cada año que retornaba y tenía que irse de ese sitio que tanto apreciaba para así poder continuar con la monotoniedad del día a día. _

_Incluso ahora le era posible escuchar su risa y su llanto atrapado como fantasmas en los alrededores. Ver su silueta de niña pequeña que con cautela avanzaba entre los cerezos que le servían de guía hasta llegar al árbol en donde compartieron tantos momentos juntos y en donde la vio sonreír únicamente para él._

_**-"El ultimo día de agosto estaré aquí… lo prometo, Uchiha-san"-**_

_-Todo fue una mentira al igual que tus palabras Hinata.- Metió las manos en sus bolsillos y sin decir una sola cosa más se marchó tan silenciosamente como había llegado, perdiendo como cada año, la esperanza de volver a ver a esa niña amante de esos raros y rosados copos de nieve. _

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de Autor: <strong>

Hola a TODOS! Finalmente pude terminar :D, al principio se suponía que sería un one-shot pero la historia se alargo demasiado y tuve que dividirla en dos segmentos, espero sinceramente que hayan disfrutado de esta primera parte. Les mandó muchísimos saludos y como siempre espero sus comentarios, ya saben que todos son bien recibidos! Se despide de ustedes, Lady Akari-520 y sin duda pronto nos veremos en el segundo capítulo en el que por cierto ya me encuentro trabajando. Una vez más gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer mis historia, saludos y besos a TODOS!


	2. Capitulo II

**Titulo: **_Nieve en Agosto._

**Hecho por**: _Lady Akari-520_

**Género:** _Romance/Drama_

**Resumen: **_Elevó su mano, tocando así a los suaves pétalos de cerezo que caían. Aun en contra de su voluntad y de su orgullo, una vez más estaba ahí, como cada año, como cada último día de Agosto que aguardaba por ella… por aquella pequeña niña sumergida entre tinieblas._

**Hechos del pasando: **_Letra cursiva._

**Hechos del presente: **Letra normal.

**Frases tipo flash back: **_**"Letra cursiva"**_

**Disclaimer:** _Todos los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a __**Masashi Kishimoto.**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_No me olvides, incluso si solo vivo por un segundo, seré el único corazón que te ame. _

_Así que por favor recuérdame... Incluso si viviera por mil años, sería la misma tonta que te amaría por siempre._

_(Frase dicha en el drama The Greatest Love -"El Mejor Amor")._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**II**

_El imponente astro solar se coronaba sobre el firmamento del medio día mientras se dirigía sin prisa hacía el sendero que lo llevaría a la salida del parque. Miró una vez más el reloj, soltando un suspiro molesto al ver lo retrasado que estaba para la reunión con el comité de accionistas. Aumentó su paso, observando que solamente era cuestión de dar vuelta en el último pedazo del camino y llegaría hasta donde le aguardaba su deportivo. Un seco golpe se dejó escuchar entre el silencio que se desbordaba por los alrededores, acompañado por esa alta silueta que como muralla, detuvo súbitamente su andar. Un par de penetrantes ojos aguamarina se posaron sobre las profundas capas de oscuridad que se enmarcaba en su mirada, presintiendo al instante la fría indiferencia que al igual que él destilaba inclusive con su simple respirar. Bajó la vista hacía ese bastón de invidente que durante el choque entre ambos había dejado caer el ojiverde, inclinando su cuerpo lo suficiente para tomarlo entre sus manos y regresárselo a su dueño. Una leve reverencia como agradecimiento fue todo lo que obtuvo por parte del joven pelirrojo, quien por algunos fugaces segundos, posó curioso su atención sobre el crucifijo que portaba, dejándole una clara sensación de incomodidad, aun así, después de obtenida su pertenencia, retomó su camino sin decir una sola palabra de por medio._

_Aguardó en la misma posición por varios minutos sin hacer un solo movimiento, sencillamente permanecía estático, esperando algo que aun no comprendía pero que aun luchando contra toda lógica, estaba ahí, tan presente como irracional. Era una necesidad, un deseo ferviente por regresar al árbol de cerezos, algo tan grande y agobiante que hasta su garganta se cerró dificultándole inhalar aire. Caminó unos pares de metros decidido a retornar, sin embargo, el sonido de su móvil le impidió continuar. Buscó entre sus bolsillos hasta dar con el pequeño aparato, notando para su disgusto el mensaje que su padre le había enviado solicitándole llegara de inmediato. Pasó una mano por sus azabaches cabellos forzando a sus sentidos a tranquilizarse. Soltó una y otra vez pesadas exhaladas hasta recobrar la compostura. Elevó su cabeza hacía los blancos algodones que con quietud y calma transitaban sobre un azul brillante, obligando de esa manera a sus pies a marcharse, haciendo caso omiso de la energía que cual espectador invisible, rogaba que mirara una sola vez hacía atrás._

_Avanzó entre la verde espesura, contemplando con cierto interés a esos enormes vigilantes del tiempo que gracias a la cálida brisa del verano, se mecían con una tranquilidad embelesante. Una pequeña curvatura se formo en sus delgados labios al ver finalmente a la persona que le esperaba. Su verde mirar parecía adquirir casi vida propia con solo contemplarla a la distancia, admirando con detalle la forma en que sus largos cabellos azabaches se elevaban sobre su rostro produciéndole risueñas e infantiles muecas, al tiempo en que los rosados pétalos de cerezo la rodeaban celosamente escapando una y otra vez de las suaves manos que deseaban retenerlos entre ellas. _

_-Creo que deberíamos irnos.- Habló secamente, haciéndole saber a la pelinegra que había llegado.- Hace apenas una hora que salimos del aeropuerto, recuerda que necesitas descansar.- Insistió nuevamente ante la chica que sabía desobedecería deliberadamente todas y cada una de las cosas que acababa de decirle. La vio girarse sobre sus talones hasta quedar de frente a su persona, mostrando una alegría tan hilarante y llena de vida, que incluso la común palidez de sus mejillas se logró colorear de un rosa aun más hermoso que el de aquellas flores que poco a poco abandonaban su lugar en los árboles.- Eres feliz de estar aquí, ¿cierto?.- Reparó en lo evidente ante cualquiera que pudiera verla. Dirigió su atención al bastón que había llevado para ella, no obstante, era ahora cuando comprendía que no lo requería. La joven ojiperla reconocía cada palmo del parque como si realmente sus pupilas bañadas por la oscuridad tuviesen la luz necesaria para permitirle ver._

_-Lo s-soy...- Su voz levemente quebrada por la emoción delataba la felicidad que le provocaba el estar en ese lugar. Llevó instintivamente una mano hacía su cuello, descubriendo al delicado crucifijo que ocultaba en el interior de sus ropas, y el cual tintineó con gracia contra los débiles rayos de sol.- Soy fe-feliz… in-mensamente feliz.- Sonrió con calidez al sentir después de tanto tiempo, el roce exquisito de los cerezos que así como ella, parecían felices por haberla visto regresar. _

_Se alejó por segunda ocasión del ojiverde, caminando cuidadosamente entre la verde naturaleza que se topaba en su andar. Inspiró una urgente bocanada de oxigeno al sentir una leve punzada de dolor abrazarle escalofriantemente en su interior. Con discreción y sin interrumpir su marcha para que sus acciones no llamaran la atención del chico, dirigió una de sus manos en dirección a su pecho, provocándole un pequeño gemido de incomodidad ante la simple rozadura de sus dedos. Rió con resignación, sin duda era una tonta por no poder acostumbrarse aun. _

_Unos cuantos pasos más y estaría ahí, lo sabía, podía sentirlo con cada centímetro que aminoraba más y más la trayectoria. Movió sus delicadas manos sobre la áspera y rugosa corteza del árbol de sakuras que tantos recuerdos hermosos le traía del pasado y que aun en la distancia le permitieron soportar la realidad tan abrupta y definitiva con que el destino la sentenciaba desde hace tantos años. Se sostuvo del firme tronco, dejando que el suave calor del sol le golpeara de lleno. _

_**-"**__**¿Sabes lo que pasara contigo si no cumples con tu palabra?".-**_

_Recordó claramente lo que el ojinegro le había dicho en aquel entonces, ocasionando que el lacerando ardor de las lágrimas siguiera torturándola con mayor fuerza y pesar. Apresó entre sus manos el hermoso crucifijo, permitiéndoles a las decenas de lágrimas que agolpaban sus parpados bajasen con discreción, sin dar una sola evidencia de lo que pasaba… sin manifestar el sufrimiento que ocultaba ante la vista de todo el que la rodeaba. _

_**-"Te buscare hasta el fin del mundo si es necesario y cuando te encuentre te hare pagar muy caro, Hyuga".-**_

_-Regrese….- Se sujetó aun más fuerte del brillante colgante, deseando que de alguna forma él la escuchara y sintiera que había vuelto después de tantos y tantos años de espera.-… finalmente regrese, Uchiha-san.- Fue por eso que había decidido volver, para cerrar un ciclo de su vida. Para poder saber de él antes de que todo terminara, antes de que los pétalos de cerezo que tanto amaba se desvanecieran en el aire tal y como irremediablemente le ocurriría a ella.- Solo una vez… solo una última vez.-_

* * *

><p><em>La puerta de la elegante oficina se abrió con apuro justo antes de dejarse abofetear duramente sobre el marco de metal, ocasionando que la superficie de cristal cortado se deformara por grietas y hendiduras que no garantizaban que el soporte resistiera por mucho antes de venirse abajo. Arrojó lejos de su vista las múltiples carpetas que llevaba consigo y que durante la junta habían recibido todos los presentes. Soltó un gruñido lleno de furia mientras desataba a jalones la fina corbata de seda en color negro que sentía lo asfixiaría al igual que las noticias que acaba de recibir tanto por parte del departamento de contabilidad como de su progenitor, siendo suficiente para amargarle los próximos días de manera desastrosa. Se dejó caer duramente sobre el asiento de piel que descansaba frente al escritorio, intentando en repetidas ocasiones despejar su mente en otros asuntos que no fueran los de la empresa de su familia y de cierta forma estuvo por lograrlo, al menos de no ser por el maduro hombre que con paso preciso y decidido se había hecho notar ante el azabache, seguramente hubiera conseguido olvidar la absurda solución que su padre había encontrado a los problemas financieros que devoraban a la empresa. <em>

_-Necesitamos hablar.- Atacó sin miramientos, recibiendo como respuesta la mirada fulminante del menor de sus hijos que sin abrir la boca, le había dicho claramente que se esfumara de su vista antes de que perdiera la poca paciencia que por respeto y consideración aun se permitía tenerle.- Esta es la única solución y lo sabes, Sasuke.- Intervino una vez más a sabiendas de que en poco despertaría la ira del Uchiha._

_-No lo hare.- Sentenció fríamente y sin dar indicios de un cambio de parecer al momento en que giraba el asiento de manera contraria a donde se encontraba Fugaku.- No seré yo quien pague tus estúpidas decisiones.- Contraatacaba sin despegar un solo segundo su vista del techo pintado en un blanco perlado. _

_-Requerimos de una fuerte inyección de capital para mantenernos a flote y Saburo Haruno es nuestra mejor opción.-_

_-Dirás tú única opción.- Recalcó en tono mordaz.- En este instante cada accionista, líder bancario y empresario del país están al tanto de tú ineptitud.- Movió el asiento para encararle de frente.- Nadie es lo suficientemente idiota para confiar su inversión en una empresa al borde de la bancarrota.-_

_-Haruno lo hará… eso si tú haces correctamente tú parte.- Sonrió indiferentemente al observar el minúsculo signo de duda que el segundo de sus hijos mantenía plasmado en la honda oscuridad de sus orbes.- Al menos piénsalo, tienes una semana para decidirte.- Ajustó su impecable traje ejecutivo y se dirigió a la puerta de salida, no sin antes dedicarle aquellas últimas palabras que lograrían cambiar el rumbo de su vida.- Es hora de mirar hacia el futuro y dejar el pasado atrás, Sasuke.- Tomó la manija metálica y cerró dejando al ojinegro completamente a solas, meditando una y otra vez lo dicho por él, aun sí los motivos e intereses fuesen totalmente diferentes a los suyos. _

_Rápidamente los minutos se escurrieron como el agua entre los dedos y sin siquiera percibirlo ya eran más de la doce de la noche. Se movió de un lado a otro aun repasando dentro de su mente lo que el mayor de los Uchiha quería que hiciese, llegando finalmente a tomar una decisión pese a que algo muy dentro de sí se negaba rotundamente a continuar. Gritándole con cólera y frustración que él no podía hacer eso… él no podía atreverse a dejarla en el olvido._

_Buscó dentro de su escritorio con impaciencia, retirando de su camino todo lo que no fuese lo que requería consigo. Solo después de un tiempo fue que pudo hallarla. La pequeña llave reposaba en sus manos, yendo a parar sin muchas complicaciones al compartimiento más alejado y oculto de ojos curiosos e impertinentes que solo gozaban con juzgar la vida de otros. _

_-Dejar el pasado atrás.- Repitió casi mecánicamente lo hablado con su padre, al tiempo en que la dureza de su rostro se esfumaba solo un santiamén al contemplar de cerca el diminuto baúl que protegía como el tesoro más valioso. Con sumo cuidado lo abrió, permitiendo que sus perlas de oxidiana se reanimaran una vez más con esos gráciles pétalos de cerezos que con tanta devoción había mantenido consigo por tantos años, los mismos que adornaban el árbol ese día de agosto que se despidió de la Hyuga… los mismos pétalos de sakura que corto y se había llevado con él cuando la vio partir. _

_-¿Habrá llegado el tiempo de dejarte atrás?.- No hubo respuesta que respondiera a su pregunta, sencillamente llevó sus manos atrás de su cabeza y sin darle más vueltas al asunto, retiró el crucifijo que en diez años había sido la prueba más fehaciente de toda la esperanza, de todo el anhelo y de todo lo bueno que esa pequeña niña ciega había despertado en su corazón en ese corto lapso que estuvo con él. _

_Deslizó sus dedos por los alrededores del cofre justo antes de liberar un cansado suspiro de indecisión. Con ese colgante se iba una parte demasiado importante de su vida, quizás mucho más de lo que él mismo estaba dispuesto a reconocer, sin embargo, en el segundo en que ese baúl se cerrara de nuevo, aquellos mágicos copos de nieve teñidos de rosa, ese último día de agosto y esa promesa que jamás pudo cumplirse se irían junto con ella… con esa pequeña niña encerrada entre tinieblas. _

_Los días siguientes habían transcurrido con una lentitud demasiado agonizante para su gusto. Tras darle a conocer a su padre la respuesta que tan ansiosamente deseaba oír para salvar no solo a la empresa de una quiebra inminente, sino también su propia cabeza de los prestamistas, el caos había caído sobre su persona destruyendo por entero su tranquilidad mental. Las reuniones, los avisos y los miles de preparativos llovieron catastróficamente sin detenerse una sola vez. _

_-¡Maldición!.- Bufó hastiado mientras dejaba caer la cortina que cubría el enorme ventanal. _

_Las decenas de meceros y coordinadores iban y venían presurosos en su necesidad de terminar de decorar el jardín para la fiesta de mascaras que la empresa Uchiha organizaba cada año y la cual como siempre, garantizaba con ser uno de los mejores eventos del año, aun más después de ser lanzada la noticia que seguramente sería toda una bomba periodística para los buitres come carroña que componían a la selecta y tiránica sociedad del país. _

_Tocó su sien ante la apremiante migraña que todo ese mundo de estúpida frivolidad le suscitaba. Avanzó unos pasos hasta aproximarse al espejo de cuerpo entero que reposa muy cerca de su buro, permitiéndose examinar que todo estuviese en su respectivo lugar antes de bajar a la recepción y que la farsa más grande de su vida diera por fin inicio. Revisó sus azabaches cabellos, los cuales por etiqueta tenía que mantener perfectamente peinados. Deslizó la mirada por los contornos de la camisa en color blanco de diseñador que marcaba tenuemente su silueta, deteniéndola sin imaginarlo en ese espacio de su pecho en donde se suponía debería reposar su crucifijo y el cual osadamente reemplazó por ese par de grilletes que cortarían no solo las alas de su libertad, sino también las de su pasado. _

_Soltó un suspiró bañado en amargura al empezar a comprender las gigantescas dimensiones de lo que estaba por hacer._

_-"Vendiste un pasado anhelante de esperanza, por un falso futuro cubierto en desolación".- Taladró con rabia una y otra vez su subconsciente, haciéndole ver que había tomado a la ligera la decisión más equivocada. Acercó sus dedos a ese espacio vacío, envolviéndolos fuertemente entre aquello que ya no estaba pero que pese a lo que haría, aun continuaba viéndolo como si nunca se hubiese desecho de él. _

_-Haces lo incorrecto y lo más grave es que estas totalmente consciente de ello, ¿verdad?.- Le cuestionó el recién llegado con lúgubre seriedad. Con disimuló bajo su mano, aparentando que todo este tiempo estaba terminando de abotonar el cuello de su camisa. _

_-Acaso no sabes tocar la puerta.- Dio crudamente como respuesta al hombre que tranquilamente se encaminaba hasta el interior de la habitación. Su altivo porte y mirada indiferente lo distinguían como miembro irrefutable de la familia Uchiha, sin mencionar que el parecido entre ambos llegaba a un punto casi escalofriante. _

_-No lo hagas, Sasuke.- Estaba por colocar una de sus manos sobre su hombro cuando el ojinegro sin dudarlo, evito de mala gana cualquier contacto entre ambos.- Llegara el momento en que…- Con una extraña mezcla entre tristeza, nostalgia y angustia, alejó de su mente la idea de aproximarse a su hermano pequeño, prefiriendo tomar asiento sobre la mullida cama.- … te arrepentirás de esta absurda salida y cuando eso ocurre, tal vez sea demasiado tarde para remediar las cosas.-_

_-¡Lo que haga o deje de hacer no es tú problema, así que si ya terminaste de parlotear lárgate!.- Escupió venenosamente regresando su atención al imponente reflejo que el espejo le exponía._

_-¡No solo tú saldrás perjudicado, porqué no lo comprendes!.- Trató de hacerlo reaccionar, sin embargo, lo conocía demasiado bien como para saber que su hermano no cambiaría de opinión así el cielo se partiera y le cayera a pedazos.- ¡También esta Sakura!, ¿acaso has pensado en ella?.- Discutió estando muy próximo de perder los estribos. _

_-¡Te dije que te fueras!.- Vociferó furioso en su intento por hacer oídos sordos de lo que veía como la estupidez más grande de su vida. _

_Justó cuando el ruido de la puerta le indicó que estaba solo, fue que se atrevió a sacar de su bolsillo aquella curiosa cajita cubierta en terciopelo negro que su madre le había dado por la mañana. Expiró sonoramente el aire que poco a poco sentía le cerraba los pulmones con solo contemplarla. No era necesario que alguien como Itachi viniera y se lo echara en cara. Lo sabía, estaba equivocado y la opción que había elegido para escapar de esos malditos sentimientos que lo devoraban día con día no harían más que terminar de destruir la vida de Sakura y la suya propia. _

_Jugó con tedio con la cajilla, deseando por un tentando segundo mandar todo al demonio, no obstante, no retrocedería, no movería un solo dedo para evitar lo inevitable, así lo había decidido y no cambiaría de parecer aun sí su egoísta alma se condenara a podrirse en las sombrías profundidades del abismo. _

* * *

><p><em>La suave melodía de los violines llegaba hasta ella de forma apaciguante, percibiendo aun en su condición el hermoso sonido que realizaban las cuerdas al compas de los dedos que magistralmente se movían y soltaban con fuerza y suavidad sobre ellas. Estaba por dar el primer paso en ese territorio que desconocía pero le fue imposible. Un áspero pero delicado agarre se afianzó sobre su antebrazo deteniéndola por sorpresa, siendo rápidamente relacionado con esa ligera risa que conocía desde hace muchos años atrás y la cual siempre estaba a su lado pese a todo. <em>

_-Ten cuidado.- Oyó decirle al Sabaku No, justo antes de poner un pie sobre la escalera y correr el riesgo de caer cuesta abajo._

_-Gra-gracias, Gaara.- Sonrió de manera tierna, aceptando el apoyo que el pelirrojo le ofrecía para bajar y poder llegar hasta los jardines de la casa.- ¿Crees que se alegre de verme?.- Preguntó sin más al chico que se vio en la necesidad de detenerse para mirarle directamente. Los minutos transcurridos le parecieron demasiado largos, tanto que un cosquilleo se apodero de su estomago debido a la inquietud. Podía sentir la penetrante mirada de su acompañante sobre su persona, reflejándose todo ese nerviosismo en los dedos que se apretaban uno contra otro, seguido muy de cerca por ese rosa pálido que coloreo aun más sus mejillas levemente maquilladas. _

_-Cualquier persona, con el simple hecho de estar a tu lado se sentiría feliz…- Musitó suavemente a muy pocos centímetros de su rostro.-… Yo lo soy.- Respondió normalmente mientras acariciaba levemente los cabellos bellamente cepillados, asemejando una frondosa cascada azabache que descendía hasta su cintura. _

_-No lo hagas por favor…- Retiró el contacto que el ojiverde le ofrecía, deseando fervientemente que comprendiera la situación por la que atravesaba. _

_-Lose, no tienes que decirme nada más.- Soltó con tranquilidad mientras se alejaba a una distancia prudente de la Hyuga para no continuar aturdiéndola. _

_Elevó su mirar al estrellado firmamento que gloriosamente se extendía a todo lo largo del infinito, amparando casi celosamente al astro nocturno que con su resplandor, lograba iluminar hasta el rincón más oscuro… hasta el ser más desvalido. Sonrió con un dejo de melancolía. Él era como las estrellas, custodiando siempre de la luna, cuidando siempre de ella sin recibir absolutamente nada a cambio. Sonriendo cuando ella lo hacía, sintiéndose feliz con solo verla también a ella siéndolo y así sería en todo momento, a cada instante, hasta el último segundo… Hasta que Hinata encontrara a esa persona que había estado esperando. Ese hombre que la protegería cuando él finalmente le cediera su puesto, no obstante, mientras ese tiempo no llegara, él permanecería al lado de ella. Esa cálida joven que sin conocerlo, había curado las heridas físicas y espirituales que las calles y las drogas le dejaron plasmabas. Aquella frágil mujer que con la sola luz de su alma, lo había rescatado de los tentativos lazos de la oscuridad._

_-Gaara yo…- Se encaminó unos metros sin estar muy convencida de la dirección que marcaban sus pasos, únicamente quería estar cerca de él y de alguna forma disculpase. Siempre estuvo al tanto de los fuertes sentimientos que el ojiverde le profesaba, así como del hecho de que jamás podría llegar a corresponderlos como él tanto merecía que lo hiciera. _

_-Iré en busca de la persona que deseas saludar, así que te pido esperes aquí…- No pudo dar ni un solo paso debido al agarre que débilmente lograba sostenerse de la manga de su saco. Los segundos pasaron, uno seguido del otro mientras ambos se mantenían en la misma posición… sin hacer un movimiento, sin decir una palabra. _

_-"Lamento no poder quererte."-__Sabía que eso era lo que repetía el corazón de la ojiluna por más que se negara a sí mismo el escucharlo._

_-"Esa fue mi decisión."- Confesó afligidamente el suyo._

_Bajó su cabeza con derrota al comprobar lo difícil que era el no poder detener lo que sentía por Hinata, sin embargo, no se arrepentía. Liberó con la ternura y cuidado que solo tenía para con ella, esa grácil mano que al igual que ese día que abandonada había perdido su rumbo en las solitarias calles de la ciudad, nuevamente se aferraba a él en busca del resguardo que siempre le brindaría mientras aun mantuviera fuerzas para seguir en este mundo.-… Te prometo no demorar.- Un ligero roce de sus labios sobre la cremosa piel de sus mejillas fue suficiente para despedirse, dejándola rodeaba por el magnífico compas de los violines y por aquellos seres ocultos entre las sombras que desconocía._

_-"Brindo por ti, Hyuga… porque tú maldita vida sea mejor que la mía."- Había oído decir en tono hiriente, lo bastante cerca para conseguir que su corazón zumbara en sus oídos tan intensamente que tuvo que verse en la necesidad de sujetarse de la primera mesa que alcanzó a tocar para no derrumbarse._

_-E-esa voz.- Logró decir en un murmullo casi inaudible.- No, no p-puede ser él.- Su labio inferior tembló debido a la enorme impresión, al tiempo en que sus ojos se contarían en su esfuerzo por aplacar esa imponente voz que pese a los años transcurridos aun seguía en sus memorias. Sirviendo como alimento y bálsamo de sus sueños y fantasías, la misma que le ayudó a soportar todo ese tiempo en el que le era prácticamente imposible volver, pero que aun así, le inyectó algo más de vida a esa cansada alma que desde que tenía uso de razón se consumía como las arenas del reloj.- U-Uchiha-san…-._

_**-"Por fin despiertas".-**__ Ya era inevitable contener sus lágrimas._

_**-"¿Solamente esas chicas te han herido?".- **__Cubrió su boca impidiendo que sus sollozos fueran percibidos._

_**-"En ese caso ven mañana a este mismo sitio… te estaré esperando".- **__Dolía, dolía mucho. Su corazón latía desbocadamente mandando a todo su cuerpo fuertes pulsaciones, ocasionándole un agudo malestar paralizándola de pies a cabeza. Con agotamiento extremo comenzó a marcharse de donde el pelirrojo le había pedido esperarlo, pero no podía estar más tiempo ahí, no podía enfrentar los fantasmas que desde hacía diez años la atormentaban sin descanso._

_**-"¿Te irás?".- **__Deseaba decírselo de frente. _

_Que ella había vuelto… que solo por él lo había hecho._

* * *

><p><em>Movió con apatía la copa de cristal que reposaba entre sus manos, observando con determinación como el dorado y espumoso líquido se agitaba de arriba para abajo hasta desbordarse. Una invisible línea surcó sus labios al notar como su saco recibía el daño de su embriagues, ingiriendo con apuro todo el contenido sin dejar una sola gota. Sacudió con ligereza su cabeza intentando espantar los efectos que el alcohol rápidamente empezaba a mermar dentro de él, pero la necesidad que tenía de olvidar todo lo que estaba pasando al menos por unos cuantos minutos fue mucho mayor. Cogió otra de las copas disponibles para los invitados, bebiendo de un solo trago ese maravilloso pasaje al desahogo total. Solo así no estaría consiente del disparate que haría, solo con ese delicioso aliciente enfriando sus venas, su mente y corazón estarían lo justamente adormecidos para que dejasen de maldecirlo por estar dispuesto a dejarla ir. <em>

_-Brindo por ti, Hyuga… porque tú maldita vida sea mejor que la mía.- Soltó con el resentimiento que de alguna forma le tenía a la pequeña niña que aun con su sola presencia le había brindado más felicidad que cualquier otro ser que hubiese formado parte de su desolada y amarga existencia. Estuvo tentado a tomar una copa más cuando una suave y tersa mano se apoyo de forma insegura sobre su hombro deseando llamar su atención. _

_Movió sus talones para mirar a la persona que con cierto temor le requería, cuando sus vacías perlas azabaches finalmente la miraron. Era ella, no podía estar equivocado. Eran sus ojos, los mismos que entre sueños lograban darle esa paz y esperanza a la que había renunciado. Tragó con pesadez intentando aliviar el ardor que obstruía su garganta, no pudiendo creer lo difícil que era mover sus labios y que las palabras salieran de su boca. Sus cristalinas lunas aun sin vida, le veían tan cálida y dulcemente que habían conseguido despertar ese frígido corazón que en más de diez años se había negado a volver a latir de la manera tan violenta en la que ahora lo hacía con el simple hecho de mirarla… de saberle cerca. Sin siquiera pensarlo, retiró el elegante antifaz decorado en diversas tonalidades de negro, recorriendo con desesperación ese bello rostro que cual espejismo, únicamente resurgía entre los avernos de la noche. _

_-Ha llegado el momento, Sasuke.- Le escuchó decir en tono nervioso en el segundo en que tomaba la mano que acariciaba su mejilla para guiarlo por el sendero que ambos tenían que transitar. _

_Esa sencilla frase fue suficiente para hacerlo reaccionar, sintiendo de inmediato como aquella fantasía que su abatida mente había creado para su propio consuelo se hacía trizas. Parpadeó una y otra vez deseando encontrar a la joven que antes había estado con él, sin embargo, era esa otra mujer quien había usurpado su lugar. Mostrándole que esa cruda realidad a la que se rehusaba a pertenecer, ciertamente podía llegar a ser más devastadora y brutal de lo que en un inicio sospecho. Sin aguardar más tiempo rompió la unión que mantenían las manos de ambos como si ese tacto le quemara desesperantemente. Notando con contrariedad como ese blanco perlado que tanto añoraba volver a ver, era reemplazado por ese verde jade que sin comprender sus acciones, le observaban llenos de confusión. _

_-¿Pasa algo?.- Argumentó extrañada por el comportamiento que el Uchiha denotaba. _

_-"No eres ella".- Atacó sin miramientos su cabeza.- No, no ocurre nada.- Respondió seca y planamente recuperando la cordura y el gobierno de su mente._

_-Vamos entonces.- Sonrió con alivio, estirando su brazo para poder tomar por segunda vez la mano del azabache, una acción que jamás pudo cumplirse pues sin contemplaciones, el Uchiha había resuelto avanzar justo antes de que sus cuerpos volvieran a tocarse, plasmando en esa ojiverde una amarga sensación de desazón. _

_La tenue luz de los diminutos faroles proporcionaba una atmosfera acogedora y hasta cierto punto melancólica, dando la impresión de que miles de luciérnagas danzaban complacientes para su público siguiendo las acompasadas notas de los violines. Un pesado silencio se formó en el ambiente al ver a la joven pareja hacer acto de presencia en el centro de la pista en compañía de sus padres, siendo precisamente Fugaku quien tomara la batuta de semejante farsa. _

_El tiempo pareció congelarse ante él ya que ni siquiera fue consciente de la sarta de estupideces que salían segundo tras segundo de la boca de su progenitor, aun así lo conocía lo bastante bien como para saber que todas ellas no eran más que un puñado de tecnicismos aristocráticos cubiertos en hipocresía, conveniencia y un éxito que distaba mucho de ser real. Palabra tras palabra, comentario tras otro, todos ellos seguidos muy de cerca por ese mar de sonrisas perfectas y fingidas… todo siendo tan falso, tan artificial. Todo era un engaño, una ridícula invención en la que él mismo había aceptado formar parte._

_Desplegó finalmente aquella diminuta cajilla de terciopelo ante la vista curiosa de los invitados y también de la chica de cabellos rosados que aguardaba ansiosamente el poder ver lo que se hallaba en su interior. Un majestuoso anillo de diamantes con zafiros era lo que había revelado, reconociendo de esa manera que sin cabida a dudas, el compromiso era oficial… Sakura Haruno y Sasuke Uchiha, contrarían nupcias en menos de un mes. Sacó la llamativa sortija dispuesto a colocarla en la que dentro de algunas pocas semanas sería su esposa, no obstante, una misteriosa sensación se alojó en lo más hondo de su ser. Por un instante recordó ese día que había ido al parque de cerezos, así como la angustiosa energía que sin explicación alguna parecía rogarle porque no se marchara. Ambas eran prácticamente iguales, ambas parecían suplicarle porque mirara algo que en definitiva desconocía pero que aun así sabía y sentía que estaba ahí._

_Solo fueron unos pocos segundos los que se distrajo viendo en dirección a la enorme audiencia que les acechaba. Estudió a cada uno, todos ellos vistiendo la más selecta ropa y los más costosos y bien elaborados antifaces. Todo de primera calidad, todo acorde a la gran ocasión… todos con excepción de una. Fue justó en ella que su atención se centró, en esa joven que sin mascaras, vestía elegantemente ese sencillo atuendo de seda en color blanco. La fresca brisa de la noche elevaba con un mágico magnetismo sus largos y oscuros cabellos, ocasionando que sus hondos abismos de oxidiana no pudieran evitar mirarla. Sus pálidas mejillas mantenían plasmadas las huellas constantes de su llanto y de ese gran pesar que en contadas veces transformó ese hermoso rostro en una muestra evidente de sufrimiento. Una de sus manos estrujaba nerviosamente el colgante que rodeaba su cuello, como si deseara fervientemente encontrar en él la fuerza que requería para retirarse sin hacer notar su existencia. Algo que fácilmente hubiese conseguido, si no fuese porque su extremidad cayó inerte hacíaa un lado dejando al descubierto ese bello crucifijo que mil y un veces añoro volver a ver… como ahora lo hacía. _

_-Hinata…- Musitó con la incredulidad latente de que se tratara de otra sucia jugarreta de su subconsciente cuando la vio partir. Aun así, su cuerpo pareció reaccionar con mayor velocidad que su mente ya que ante la presencia atónita de los invitados, de su familia y obviamente de la sorprendida ojijade, había sin más soltado el anillo que simbólicamente sellaba el compromiso entre los dos._

_El grácil sonido del metal retumbó en sus oídos produciendo estruendosos ecos que no cesaban. Dirigió su mirar en la dirección que su prometido había tomado, manteniendo aun en sus memorias ese nombre que había articulado con tanta devoción. Con suma discreción limpió esa rebelde lágrima que sin haber hecho caso de sus órdenes, había decidido caer libremente por su mejilla, estrellándose dolorosamente justo a un lado de la tintineante joya. Inclinó su cuerpo para tomar lo que ahora por derecho le pertenecía y sin más se fue en busca de la única persona que conocía por aquel nombre que el ojinegro había dicho, rogando a los cielos porque no fuese la misma mujer por quien el Uchiha había decidido abandonarla ante las murmuraciones maliciosas de todo el mundo. _

_Su caminar era por demás torpe e inestable, no estando segura de cuánto tiempo más sus piernas lograrían seguir soportando su peso sobre ellas antes de colapsarse. Sentía tanta tristeza y desilusión que temía le cerrarían el pecho asfixiándola irremediablemente. Apretó sus labios evitando continuar llorando pero todo era inútil, el dolor estaba ahí, tan latente y vivo que era insoportable. Por un instante rememoro aquellos difíciles días llenos de médicos y hospitales… ni siquiera entonces su corazón agonizaba tan terriblemente. Una desencajada mueca se dibujó en su rostro al pensar en lo ilusa que había sido al imaginar que el pelinegro realmente esperaría por ella. Una amarga risa hacía si misma broto de su boca al recapacitar en lo que había pensado y en lo absurdo que ahora sonaba después de lo que había presenciado. Había sido tan torpe, tan estúpidamente ingenua. Cómo pudo fantasear con esa idea por tantos años si era lógico que Sasuke no solo no sentía lo mismo que ella, si no que era obvio que él continuaría su vida con alguien que si valiese la pena… con alguien que si pudiera permanecer a su lado. _

_-¿Quién está ahí?.- Preguntó nerviosa a la nada que aparentemente la rodeaba, poniendo a todos sus demás sentidos en alerta extrema. Podía escuchar las pisadas firmes de alguien que se acercaba, su mirar insistente que sentía la atravesaba, sin mencionar que su respirar era dificultoso después de la distancia que había recorrido por localizarla. Su cuerpo por instinto se vio en la necesidad de retroceder un par de pasos para protegerse de ese alguien que aun continuaba acechándola en las sombras. Distinguiendo al desconocido cuando una suave corriente le llevo aquel aroma tan particular y único que ella en definitiva conocía… él estaba ahí._

_-Sasuke...- Solo fue un susurró, una leve caricia al aire._

_-¿Tienes idea de cuantas veces desee escucharte decir mi nombre en todos estos años?.- Su voz profunda y corrompida se oía cerca, cada vez más y más cerca.- ¿Sabes cuantas veces imagine ver tú silueta en el árbol de cerezos?.- Reprochó mientras avanzaba, comenzando a acorralarla.- ¿Puedes imaginarte las miles de horas que espere tenerte así de cerca?.- Estaba furioso y solo esa ojiluna era la culpable. _

_-Uchiha-san yo no…- El ensordecedor golpe que hizo sobre la firme pared de concreto que se hallaba a sus espaldas freno cualquier intento que tuviese por dar explicaciones. Podía sentir su respirar sobre sus mejillas produciéndole escalofríos, el calor que desprendía su cuerpo al tenerlo tan próximo a ella y el embriagante aroma que parecía colarse por cada uno de sus poros sumergiéndola en una especie de trance del que tenía que despertar antes de que fuese demasiado tarde. _

_-Di mi nombre.- Demandó con vehemencia mientras reposaba desesperadamente su frente junto a la de la asustadiza pelinegra.- Quiero escucharte decir mi nombre.- Pidió casi como una súplica. _

_-Sa- Sasuke.- Lo llamó con el poco aliento que aun quedaba dentro de ella. _

_Sonrió con arrogancia al oír el maravilloso sonido que tomaba su nombre cuando salía de los labios de la Hyuga, no pudiendo creer que aquella pequeña niña que había conocido ese día de agosto, se hubiese convertido en esa hermosa mujer que temblaba con su solo roce. _

_-Te lo dije…- Empezó a hablarle de forma pausada e inquietante, tomándose el tiempo para retirar sutilmente esas saladas gotas que aun en silencio continuaba derramando.- Te dije que si rompías tú promesa lo pagarías y al fin ha llegado ese momento, Hyuga.- Tomó su mentón y sin poder contenerse por más tiempo, asalto los labios de la joven tal y como esa mañana lluviosa que sin poder resistir el deseo de verla dormir, había sido lo bastante ruin como para robarle su primer beso apenas siendo una niña. _

_Su corazón se sentía enloquecido con el simple hecho de mirarla, disfrutando como su sangre más despierta que nunca circulaba desenfrenada sobre sus venas y todo por ella, solo por ella. Ya no podía seguir negándolo por mucho a que su orgullo se interpusiera en el camino, la quería… la necesitaba consigo casi tanto como el aire que se requería para la vida. _

_El mundo de las fantasías era un lugar tan feliz, tan dulce, tan sencillamente perfecto que por un momento añoró poder permanecer en el por tiempo indefinido. Ambos, solo él y ella, alejados del resto de la realidad y de todos aquellos que renegaran de lo que sentían, desgraciadamente nada de eso podía ser. El mundo real existía tanto como lo hacía la persona por la que había llegado a parar a esa casa y quien a partir de ese momento, estaba unida al azabache por mucho que le doliera aceptarlo. Él ya había formado su vida, una muy diferente de la suya. Llena de personas inocentes que no merecían sufrir por culpa de alguien que a la larga solo lograría sembrar más abandono y tristeza en esa lastimada alma que el Uchiha poseía. _

_-U-Uchiha-san, creo que…- Trató de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para hacer lo que sabía era lo correcto, aun si eso la destrozaba fatalmente.- Creo que estas ma-malinterpretando las co-cosas.- La sensación de calor desvaneciéndose le hizo pensar que el ojinegro se había alejado de pronto de su lado después de lo que le había dicho, dejándole instalada una fría lapida de indiferencia, sin embargo, debía y tenía que continuar.- Yo…- Clavó sus uñas en la suavidad de su piel para darse valor y callar. No podía hacerlo, de ninguna manera lo orillaría a enfrentar junto a ella ese lúgubre futuro que la marcaba. De su boca no podía salir la verdad, su tiempo había pasado y para su infortunio ya era demasiado tarde.- Yo no vi-vine a la ciudad es-esperando en-encontrarte.- Mintió._

_-¡Entonces porque estás aquí!.- Exigió saber tan bruscamente que le erizo los vellos de la nuca, deseando adherirse totalmente con esa muralla de concreto que detenía su huida. _

_-Haruno Sakura… es mi amiga.- Bajó el rostro para no tener que seguir soportando la ira en ese negro torbellino que era la mirada del Uchiha.- Es por ella por qui-quien estoy aquí así que….- Respondió a medias, inhaló aire y concluyó sin titubear dispuesta a marcharse.- Él que tu y yo nos hayamos encontrado fue mera coincidencia, solo eso.- _

_-¡Mientes!.- Lanzó con enfado mientras tomaba a la ojiluna del antebrazo deteniendo sus intensiones de irse. Oprimió con fuerza la blanca piel que sostenía entre sus manos y dando un gran impulso la arrojó contra la pared para retenerla consigo.- ¡Se que mientes, Hinata!.- Estuvo a punto de volver a tocarla, al menos si no fuese porque alguien lo lanzó fuera del alcance de la Hyuga, lo hubiese logrado. _

_-¿Hinata, estás bien?.- Le cuestionó preocupado del estado tan caótico en el que ese tipo la había colocado. La sujetó de los hombros tratando de tranquilizarla pero era inútil. Un sinfín de maldiciones salieron disparadas de su boca al verla de esa forma, no pudiendo evitar sentirse culpable por haberla dejado a su suerte. Tenía que sacarla de esa casa cuanto antes de lo contrario, corría el riesgo de exponerla y en su situación era demasiado peligroso._

_-¡Quién demonios eres tú!.- Soltó con la rabia que sentía le haría pedazos la razón con solo ver a ese hombre protegiendo la pelinegra de su ataque. Su cerebro trabajó a velocidades inconcebibles, llegando a la dolorosa conclusión de que era ese sujeto quien había tomado su puesto en la vida de la Hyuga, sacándolo a él definitivamente. Todas las palabras, todos los momentos que habían compartido juntos no habían sido más que una mentira. Un absurdo espejismo que estúpidamente había tratado de mantener vivo durante estos diez largos años en que había deseado verle aparecer. _

_Pasó una mano por sus cabellos intentando hallar calma. Sonrió con burla y altivez hacía su persona sin importar que tanto la ojiluna como el pelirrojo lo tacharan por un demente, aunque recapacitando en sus actos, solo un completo chiflado aguardaría por tantos años el retorno de una niña que en cuestión de días había conseguido cautivarlo. Había sido tan imbécil que aun ahora y siendo él mismo testigo, le era difícil creer que esa mujer por quien habían sido todos y cada uno de sus pensamientos los últimos años, sí hubiese podido continuar su camino a diferencia suya._

_-Vamos, creo que ya no tenemos nada que hacer aquí.- Le dijo Gaara mientras la tomaba de la mano para poder guiarla a la salida, seguidos muy de cerca por la mirada fulminante del menor de los Uchiha. Estaban por cruzar el sendero que los alejaría de los jardines cuando la aniquilante voz del ojionix destruyó la poca esperanza que aun latía vivaz dentro de su pecho._

_-¡Espero verte en mí boda, Hyuga!.- Escupió con resentimiento, deseando por un segundo herirla tan terriblemente como lo estaba él. La vio girar su rostro en su dirección tras la invitación que le había hecho, dejando que el vacio de sus perlas se impregnara con el deprimente deslizar de aquella última lágrima. _

_Permaneció oculta entre los rosales unos cuantos minutos más, tiempo que le tomó a su joven prometido desahogar su frustración e impotencia tras lo que había oído. Cuando finalmente decidió retirarse fue que pudo salir de su escondite, alcanzando a observar los moretones y cortaduras que mantenían sus manos tras golpear infinidad de veces las gigantescas paredes de cemento. Avanzó entre la verde vegetación, recordando el rotundo fracaso en lo que se había convertido el que se suponía sería uno de los días más felices de su vida. Miró el hermoso anillo que adornaba elegantemente su mano, ni siquiera su belleza suplía lo que hoy había perdido. Negó lentamente con su cabeza haciendo que su delicado peinado se viniera abajo, cubriendo su espalda con esos cabellos del color de los cerezos. Estaba en un error, ella en definitiva no había perdido nada, porque sencillamente nunca lo había tenido. Cogió entre sus manos el brillante objeto que sobresalía entre el césped y restos de hojas secas, sintiéndose confundida con la decisión que tenía que tomar. _

_-Así que eras tú…- Abrió lentamente su mano permitiendo que el crucifijo que tantas veces había visto se plasmara una vez más en lo recóndito de sus orbes esmeraldas.-… Tú eres de quien Hinata siempre me hablaba.- Recordó la forma en que había conocido a la ojiluna mientras realizaba sus estudios en el extranjero, convirtiéndose de inmediato en una de sus mejores amigas.- Eres a quien deseaba volver a ver todo este tiempo…- Elevó su mirar hacía ese cielo estrellado, no creyendo lo cruel que podía llegar a ser el destino después de evocar la verdad que Hinata ocultaba tras esa mentira que alejaría al Uchiha de su lado. Capturó el crucifijo entre sus dedos, consciente de que en sus manos estaba la posibilidad de brindar felicidad a otros aun a costa de la propia.- Tú eras ese chico… ese del que ella se enamoro cuando era una niña.- Lo había dicho, aunque no significaba que él la hubiese escuchado._

* * *

><p><em>Una tras otra, las semanas se habían desvanecido de la misma manera en la que las doradas hojas de los árboles caían presas de la llegada del otoño. El pesado aroma a incienso y cera quemada llegó hasta él de forma desagradable, siendo compensado por ese otro con olor a lirios y jazmines. La ceremonia se efectuaría dentro de pocos minutos en donde prácticamente todo estaba dispuesto, solo era cuestión de que saliera de esa habitación que le habían asignado para prepararse y todo habría terminado. <em>

_El repicar de la puerta le hizo sospechar que el momento había llegado. Recorrió con tedio el pequeño trayecto y tomando la metálica perilla, le dio la bienvenida a esa penetrante mirada aguamarina._

_-Quién eres.- Soltó secamente, no pasando por alto el rostro de ese hombre el cual le era extrañamente familiar. A su mente vino la fiesta de compromiso y su encuentro con la chica pelinegra, sin olvidar que era ese pelirrojo el que había estado al lado de la Hyuga durante el anuncio de su boda. Sus ojos se abrieron repentinamente al recordar un detalle que había pasado por alto, algo tan importante y transcendental que si hubiese puesta mayor atención, hace mucho que habría mandado todo al diablo.- No es posible…- Alcanzó a decir con asombro alejándose cada vez más y más de la puerta. Esa noche estaba tan molesto que le había restado importancia, pero no podía estar equivocado. Ese individuo que estaba enfrente de él era el mismo tipo con quien había concordado ese día en el parque de cerezos, ese que había dejado caer un bastón de invidente durante el percance._

_-Creo que ya empiezas a entenderlo, Uchiha.- Consultó el ojiverde al ver el desconcierto en el rostro del azabache._

_Estaba en lo correcto, ahora era cuando comprendía esa sensación que encarecidamente detenía sus pasos impidiéndole partir… Hinata pese a todo había cumplido su promesa, había vuelto ese último día de agosto._

_-Antes de que hagas o tomes cualquier decisión, es justo que estés al tanto de la verdad.- Finiquitó con serenidad cerrando la puerta tras de sí, impidiendo que los oídos externos escucharan el secreto que el chico necesitaba saber._

_El resonar de las campanas anunciaba que la hora se había cumplido. El largo pasillo estaba decorado por enormes adornos florales que combinaban a la perfección con el alfombrado de rosas blancas que pronto recibirían a la bella novia una vez hiciera acto de presencia para su recorrido hasta el altar. _

_Desfiló su mirada ónix entre los invitados ahí presentes. Observó a sus padres y esos semblantes tan llenos de aprobación y deseos de ver en lo que se convertiría su vida de ahora en adelante… rodó sus ojos con notorio hastío e irritación. Continuó hasta ver a su hermano mayor. Los dos eran físicamente semejantes con excepción de esa mirada tan carente de vida que transmitía sin mucho esfuerzo y a la que parecía haberse acostumbrado finalmente después de tanta infelicidad. "La nada", eran las palabras más apropiadas para calificar lo que en el interior de su hermano aguardaba. Desvió su vista de la de él al percatarse de que era analizado, estando plenamente consciente de que ambos pensaban en exactamente lo mismo…_

_-"A diferencia tuya, yo si estaré con la mujer que amo."- _

_Ante ese pensamiento la buscó con inquietud entre las personas que aun entraban presurosas al recinto, pero el sonido de la orquesta y su interpretación de la marcha nupcial, evaporaron en el aire su deseo de volver a verla una vez más. Sacó de su bolsillo el crucifijo que la pequeña Hyuga le hubiese entregado en un pasado demasiado lejano, el mismo que siempre mantuvo a su lado… ese del que no había podido deshacerse por más que su orgullo se lo exigió a gritos. _

_Una dulce y sencilla sonrisa se esbozó sobre sus labios al ver al ojinegro con ese otro colgante que a completaba el que la pelinegra había dejado caer, topándose de frente con ese escudo de indiferencia que al verse descubierto contrajo su puño impidiéndole seguir espiando. El verde contra el negro, el pasado contra el presente se enfrento de pronto en una batalla silenciosa y a muerte, una lucha en donde solo el mejor saldría a flote. Solo fueron unos segundos pero para ellos fueron horas exhaustivas. Descendió con cierto agrado la mirada al aceptar lo que dentro de ese mundo de tinieblas y soledad habitaba… Ahora que lo había visto por sí misma, podía tomar su decisión._

_-Yo no me ca…- _

_-Ella es el ser más preciado para ti, ¿verdad?.- Le oyó decir con una amarga alegría en cuanto pusiera el primer pie sobre el altar. Dejó a un lado el exquisito ramo que sostenía y ante el desconcierto de todos los presentes, sujetó la cadena que el chico ocultaba entre sus dedos y sin agregar nada más la plantó alrededor de su cuello. _

_-¿Porque haces esto?.- Le preguntó sin entender. _

_-Porque es lo correcto.- Respondió sonriente mientras depositaba en las manos del azabache ese segundo crucifijo. Ya no tenía dudas, dentro de toda esa horrible oscuridad en la que se recluía Sasuke, Hinata se había convertido en la luz que le mostraba lo bella que podía llegar a ser la vida aun entre las sombras.- Será mejor que se lo entregues, te aseguro que ella lo está esperando… a partir de ahora, eres libre.- Unos cálidos brazos rodearon su cuerpo en señal de gratitud, reafirmadas en esas palabras que el Uchiha le había susurrado al oído justo antes de salir por los pasillos de la iglesia. _

_-"Nunca olvidare lo que acabas de hacer, Sakura."- _

* * *

><p><em>Los pocos rayos de sol que aun lograban percibirse lentamente comenzaban a ocultarse, recibiendo célebremente la aparición de esos diminutos objetos luminosos que uno a uno empezaban a forjarse sobre ese inmenso lienzo con color a noche. Avanzó con ansiedad todo el trayecto que le separaba del árbol de sakuras, convencido de que ella estaría ahí tal y como cuando era niña. Se sujetó de uno de los troncos intentando recuperar el aliento perdido después de recorrer más de quince calles enteras. Viéndose recompensado con aquella imagen que fácilmente se podría confundir con los mágicos relatos de los cuentos de hadas. La admiró en calma como suspendía en el aire una de sus delicadas manos, esperanzada de poder tocar alguno de los tersos pétalos que tras el cruel otoño pudieran permanecer aun con vida. <em>

_-Se han ido.- Pronunció con pesar aproximando a su regazo aquel único y marchito pétalo de cerezo que tras ser tocado por la brisa del siguiente invierno, se había rendido para darle paso a los que dentro de algunos meses nacerían.- Mis queridos copos de nieve se han ido.- Lo alejó de su amparo y aun con desconsuelo lo dejo en libertad, concediéndole el derecho de surcar aquel infinito cielo que para sus ojos estaba prohibido vislumbrar. _

_-Hmp, solo a un ser tan extraño como tú le dolería la partida de las flores de cerezo.- Atinó a decirle en tono divertido sacándola así de sus pensamientos._

_-¿U-Uchiha-san?.- Lo llamó con desconcierto de que se encontrara justamente ahí y no frente al altar celebrando su matrimonio como se supone debería estar._

_-Acaso, esperabas a alguien más.- Habló indiferentemente.- Lo sé todo, Hinata…- La encaró decidido, acercándose hasta la joven mujer que instintivamente había cubierto su corazón al oírlo.- Se la razón del porque no pudiste regresar.- Confesó con tranquilidad al tiempo en que tocaba su pálida cara y la lluvia de recuerdos caía sobre ellos. Aun mantenía muy claras todas y cada una de las cosas que el Sabaku No le había contado, costándole trabajo reponerse del fuerte impacto que la noticia le ocasiono. _

_Esa pequeña niña que tanta paz le había brindado y con quien compartió tantos momentos en la dulce soledad, padecía de una enfermedad cardiaca de tipo congénita. De acuerdo a lo dicho por el pelirrojo, su familia e incluso la misma Hyuga siempre estuvieron conscientes de su existencia. Fue por ese motivo, por el que se la llevaron al extranjero en busca de más opciones que prolongaran su tiempo, siendo la principal razón del porqué se había ido tan repentinamente aquel día sin dar explicaciones de ningún tipo._

_**-"Ella sufrió de un infarto en la fecha que ustedes pactaron volver a verse."-**_

_A partir de entonces su salud se vio deteriorada, empeorando irremediablemente con el pasar de los siguientes meses. Permaneció recluida en hospitales bajo la estricta vigilancia de los más prestigiosos médicos del país, sin embargo, cada uno de ellos concordaba al decir que esto simplemente era el inicio de una madeja que no tardaría mucho en desaparecer. _

_**-"En diez años, Hinata ha sufrido de tres episodios cardiacos."- **_

_Cada ataque había sido más terrible que el anterior, dejando a los doctores sin más armas para combatir su enfermedad… sencillamente ya no había nada más que ellos pudiera hacer, solo era cuestión de esperar lo inevitable._

_**-"La mayor parte de su corazón a muerto y su tiempo se ha vuelto indefinido."-**_

_Su azulosa cabeza se movía de un lado a otro en forma negativa, no pudiendo creer que Gaara le hubiese revelado su secreto al Uchiha. Retiró el tacto que el azabache le ofrecía, retrocediendo unos pasos en su intento por apartarse de él. _

_-Déjame sola.- Pidió a sus espaldas, esforzándose por retener sus lágrimas. _

_-¡Quiero estar contigo, es tan difícil de entender!.- Sujetó su hombro haciéndola girarse y que lo escuchara claramente. _

_-¡Eres tú él que no entiende!.- Soltó agobiada mientras lentamente y después de algunos segundos, se animara a recorrer ese imponente rostro que el chico poseía.- Ya no tengo tiempo, Sasuke.- Una vez concluyera, liberó una ligera risa de alivio seguida por un doloroso llanto. Cubrió su boca en su deseo por que sus sollozos se perdieran en el fondo de su garganta.- No cuento con un futuro que ofrecerte… no tengo nada.- Dejó que el peso de sus piernas cedieran a la gravedad haciéndola caer duramente, no contando con más fuerzas para reprimir su desconsuelo._

_El ruido de otro cuerpo cayendo cerca del suyo la hizo reaccionar. El Uchiha había caído de rodillas a su lado, quien tomándola por sorpresa se abrazó a su regazo desechando la idea de soltarla… esta vez las cosas serían diferentes, esta vez sí se aferraría a ella hasta el último momento._

_-No importa si solo son días o años…- Susurró con toda la franqueza que alguien tan insensible como él podía tener, percibiendo como sus pequeñas manos de niña se sujetaban fuertemente de sus ropas después de oírlo hablar.- Eres todo el futuro que necesito…- Sacó del interior de su bolsillo sin destruir la unir que mantenían, ese hermoso crucifijo con el que habían hecho una promesa hace diez años y con el que al igual que en aquel entonces, juraría por hoy y siempre, el intenso amor que sentía por ella.- … Te prometo que estaremos juntos.- Juró con firmeza mientras le colocaba la cruz que él también portaba sobre su pecho y las que a partir de ese instante, jamás volverían a estar separadas una de la otra. _

* * *

><p>El abatir de los cerezos lo trajo de regreso a la realidad, contemplando gratamente el danzar de aquellos pétalos que con el pasar del tiempo habían sido sus más fieles confidentes, ya que solo ellos presenciaron su historia, su lucha y su espera.<p>

El leve jaloneo de su saco lo hizo bajar la mirada ante la personita que tan insistentemente trataba de llamar su atención, no pudiendo evitar perderse una vez más en la pureza de aquellos hermosos ojos color de luna. La observó con detenimiento, estudiando cada detalle, cada sonrisa, cada simple facción afectuosa que realizaba ese tierno rostro de niña pequeña. Pasó una mano por sus negros y largos cabellos, admirando como desprendían delicados resplandores azulinos gracias a los brillantes rayos de sol que adornaban ese día de agosto. Cogió el crucifijo que reposaba alrededor de su cuello, cubriéndole de golpe una indescriptible emoción de felicidad.

_**-"Uchiha-san cuidara de él hasta mi regreso".- **_La evocó una vez más.

Se inclinó sobre sus piernas bajo la sombra del enorme y añejo árbol de sakuras, pronunciando en incontables oraciones el nombre de la persona que le había orillado a visitar esos territorios tan mágicos. Acarició con suma ternura la dorada placa de metal que prendía de la madera rugosa y dibujándolo en el aire, enunció dentro de su mente el nombre escrito en una pulcra y perfecta caligrafía… _Hinata Uchiha (1980-2002)._

-Te echo mucho de menos.- Colocó sobre la tierra el maravilloso ramo de flores de cerezo que cargaba entre sus brazos, sabiendo que ella de alguna forma escuchaba todo lo que tenía que decirle.- Lo recuerdas, ¿verdad?.- Le dijo con aquel esplendoroso mirar cubierto por el destello de las lágrimas que retenía entre sus parpados.- Hoy cumplo diez años… _¿no te alegras, mamá?.-_ Así era, ella había venido al mundo un último día de agosto, el mismo día en que tristemente también su querida madre se marchó para permitirle nacer. Teniendo como único recuerdo, el crucifijo que le habían obsequiado tanto ella como su padre, un regalo que cuidaba como un tesoro invaluable.

-Emh no sabía que te gustaran tanto los cerezos.- Indicó en forma risueña haciendo un esfuerzo por contener la risa después de ponerse de pie y mirar con sus propios ojos como el alto hombre que la acompañaba intentaba fervientemente capturar los rosados botones que tras la pronta aparición del otoño, caían del resguardo de sus fuertes ramas.

-Me gusta imaginar que son copos de nieve.- Contestó como si fuese lo más obvio a la infante que parecía meditar su respuesta.

-Papá, eres extraño.- Rebatió con una sonrisa en sus sonrosados labios.

-Hmp, mira quien lo dice.- Contraatacó metiendo sus manos a sus bolsillos con la intención de retirarse.- Vamos Hanako, ha llegado la hora de irnos.- Caminó solo unos pasos dejando que su hija continuara avanzando y así poder admirar el gran parecido que tenia con su madre cuando la conoció. Pese a que la joven se había ido hace mucho tiempo, una parte muy importante de ella había logrado quedarse consigo. Hanako era la persona a la que más amaba, a quien más protegería. Giró su cabeza, no pudiendo evitar la sensación de mirar hacía ese lugar que guardaba en sus entrañas las cenizas de la ojiluna.

_-"Cuando era joven deambulaba solo entre las sombras… pero aun si fue en la oscuridad, solo tú tuviste el valor para guiarme entre las tinieblas".-_

_-_Nos veremos, Hinata.- Se despidió una vez más como cada vez que visitaba aquel parque que poseía su más pura esencia.

"_Esa niña ciega había sido ese diminuto rayo de esperanza que se coló en su vida, la misma niña a la que quiso, la mujer a la que amo y el ser al que esperaría como cada año, como cada ultimo día de agosto… después de todo, al igual que esos extraños y rosados copos de nieve que tanto había adorado… ella regresaría… siempre, siempre regresaría"._

_**FIN.**_

* * *

><p><em><em>**Notas de Autor:**

_Hola, les mando un gran saludo a todos los que se toman la molestia de haber seguido esta historia. Espero sinceramente que les haya agradado este capítulo, que en lo personal me pareció demasiado largo pero necesario para abarcar todos los hechos que circundaron a esta pareja entre las etapas del pasado y el presente. Me despido no sin antes darles las gracias por su apoyo, estaré como siempre esperando sus comentarios. Les mando muchos besos, saludos y bendiciones, se despide **Lady Akari-520.**_


End file.
